When Day Turns to Night
by AnnalinXIII
Summary: When a Sky loses its weather it breaks and when it can no longer hold on to its broken pieces it will fall. Yet when it does fall it has three options; Die, Regain its weather, or it falls into darkness.
1. Prolog:It Was Going So Well

I own nothing. The only thing I can say I own is the idea.

Prolog: It Was Going So Well

Tsuna thought that his life was going good. The Arcobaleno's cures was lifted, allowing them there adult bodies back along with the skills that they gained while being Arcobalenos. He was graduating middle school; Not the most important thing but still even his father had agreed to go to the ceremony. And that was saying something considering Iemitsu never left work for almost anything. He was chose to be Vongola Decimo though he really didn't want to be a mafia boss. Plus he had people that cared for him, and good friends that would do anything to keep him safe.

But all things must come to an end. His guardians, after the representative battles had seemingly forgotten that they were guardians. Gokudera was preoccupied with the occult club and hiding from the hordes of vicious fan girls. Yamamoto was Busy with the baseball team. Apparently because he was graduating and going on to the bigger leagues they wanted to make his last year a championship year. So he was always with the team either training or working out there game plans. Chrome and Mukuro were out of Japan and using their powers to crushing evil mafia organizations, all over the world. (Mafia families that kidnap and experiment on children). Lambo was back visiting his father in Italy. For some odd reasons His father seemed to miss Lambo and his constant loudness and destruction. And Ryohei well he by some higher power actually got people to join the boxing club! So he was constantly there training the new recruits for EXTREME matches.

The gap between Tsuna and the others was growing. When he had tried to get in touch with any of them he always got an excuse; such as busy with baseball/boxing /occult club or hiding away from fan girls or busy killing things need to go. He hadn't talked to any of his guardians in months. Well all but Hibari.

When his friends stopped appearing around him all the time it was like open season for bullying the poor brunette. Multiple times a week he would limp home and bandage himself up. Hibari would be there soon after the beatings start to put an end to them, along with biting some of the stupid herbivores to death for harming his omnivore. Then rumors got around that Tsuna had paid Hibari off to protect him, or seduce the perfect into helping him. But the end result was the same he would still be beaten up.

And yet, His main problem seemed to be that he was getting lonely. Not talking to your guardians for weeks on end can have horrible side effects, such as attempted to strike a conversation with Hibari. That ended up with him fighting for his life and trying very hard to not get bit to death.

Xanxus and Byakuran were staying in Namimori and under the same roof no less (to Tsuna it seemed like a very bad idea). They would occasionally come over to talk (more like an excuse to smother and play mind games with) or train with him. He was grateful that Xanxus actually tried to teach him things, such as using the Flames of Wrath and other Vongola abilities without trying to vaporize him needlessly. On occasion he would race with Byakuran through the skies. The openness of the sky seemed to comfort some of his loneliness but it never seemed to last.

Reborn and the other Arcobalenos left for some reasons or another, apparently there were things they wanted to do with their adult bodies that they couldn't do as babies. Reborn said that he and some others would be back in Japan to watch his graduation to High school. But other than that he has no clue where they all went.

All that changed one fateful night.

It was about a month away from the graduation. Tsuna was sitting down in the living room watching a show with his mother when there was a pounding on the front door. He went to answer it not so sure who would pound on his door that late at night. He was expecting something bad because his hyper intuition told him something was going to happen if he opened the door.

And against his intuition he opened to the door, only to have a half dead man fall onto him.

The man was wearing a ragged and bloody suit. He had blond hair though you could barley tell because it was so dirty and greasy. Cuts and burns could be seen where the clothing was torn away from. He looked he had just escaped from hell, though in all reality he might have really just done that.

"Is…Is this the ….Sawada..residence?" he asked in a raspy voice barely above a whisper. Not knowing what to do Tsuna just nodded his head.

"I….I'm.. Federico…..Vongola." and that man fell unconscious. Really unsure about what was going on he yelled for his mother to get the first aid kit.

Doing the only thing he could think of he reached into his pocket grabbing his cell phone and dialed a number he hoped he would never have to use.

"Ring….Ring…..Ring.. Ah Hello?" a happy almost carefree male voice replied.

"Dad, I need your help. Some man just stumbled to our house half dead claiming to be Nono's son Federico. He is unconscious right know and getting patched up by Mamma."

Tsuna looking into the living room where Federico was moved to, the man was in really bad shape. his mother opened up his shirt to gain access to more wounds to reveal many lacerations that look like it was done with a whip. Though what really caught his attention was a ring on a chain that hanging from "Federico's" neck.

"WHAT! Tsuna you let a stranger claiming to be Nono's Dead son into our house! Throw him out at once! It's probably a ploy to let your guard down to kill you! Get out of~ "He was cut off by Tsuna before he could finish the sentence.

"Did Nono give anything to his sons to proved identification?" Tsuna asked with a somewhat worried.

"Why of course he did, he gave each son a Ring with his dying will imbed in it. There is no way to duplicate a person's flame. But what does this have to do with an imposter?"Iemitsu replied

"Because he is wearing a chain with a ring on it around his neck and it appears to leaking out small amounts of sky flame."

With that one sentence the line seemed to do dead. But after a minute had passed and he was about to hang up Iemitsu replied with a solemn voice.

"Please call Xanxus and get him over there to prove the man's identity. I'll be there as soon as I can." And Iemitsu hung up.

He just stared at his phone before realizing his father had just hung up on him. And that he was given an order to actually contact Xanxus about this person claiming to be Federico.

But seeing no way around it he called up Xanxus. The man nearly broke the front door when he came over. The unconscious man's identity was confirmed by Xanxus, He was the "Burnt to death" son of Timoteo. A few hours later Federico regained consciousness. Iemitsu had arrived about an hour earlier and was sitting next to Xanxus on the couch. Seeing his adoptive brother and the Head of the CEDEF in the house, he was relaxed enough to spilled his tale of woe.

There were mafia families in Italy that wanted him gone and the Vongola to fall. So they planned to kill him, only to reconsider and hold him for information. He was not burned to death; one of his bodyguards was in his stead. They had transported him overseas for the reason of secrecy and so no one could actually find him. Inside Japan he was tortured and whipped demanding information on the Vongola family workings. But he held out and as soon as they had turned their backs on him he made a run for it. Somehow managing to make it to Namimori he made his way to the only place he would know would be safe, the home of the last Candidate for Vongola Decimo "Sawada Tsunayoshi".

The story was good enough to make even a rock feel sympathetic. His mother insisted that Federico stayed with them. She was told an edited version of the story without any mafia included in it. And he was given one of the vacant guest rooms in the house (Bianchi had left when Reborn had). He had decided that it would be safer to stay at the Sawada residence, though only until Reborn came back then head to Italy.

Time passed, it was the day of graduation. Tsuna in all that time still had not gotten in touch with his guardians even when he went straight up to them and asked. The loneliness was suffocating and turning into absolute despair, he had managed to shove it out of his mind but it still lingered around.

It was about a two hours away from the graduation ceremony and Tsuna was just about to walk into the gymnasium.

"Tsuna!" it was a familiar voice that called out to him. Turning around he saw his father, Chrome, Mukuro, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, and Lambo (who was being carried by Gokudera) all walking up to him. They had on a looks of indifference, except for Lambo who was busy munching on a grape candy drop.

"Everyone! It's so good to see you all here. I mean sure you are graduating too but It has been forever since we last talked!" Tsuna rambled on like this until Iemistu stepped forward.

"Tsuna would you please hand over the Vongola Ring version X?" That got Tsuna's attention.

"What?"

"Tsunayoshi-san, this is not a request. Timoteo, ninth head of the Vongola familia has demanded that you turn in the Vongola ring along with the rights to succeed him. You were found to be inadequate as a boss for the Vongola familia. So please make this easier on yourself hand the ring over to Iemitsu-san." Said Yamamoto in a cold and cutting voice.

Tsuna took a step back looking at each and every one of his supposed friend and guardians. Then he turned to this right hand man. "Gokudera-kun what is this, some type of joke? I..I thought that after the inheritance ceremony that it was final that I was Decimo? I…I mean Reborn said that and well…." Tsuna started to look down to the ground and mumble.

Then something happened that will change the lives of so many. With a glare that could kill Gokudera stomped up to Tsuna and literally ripped the ring off Tsuna's finger.

That act alone was what finally drew the whole picture for Tsuna. He was not needed by his guardians they didn't want him, and know that Federico had come back Tsuna was only a hindrance. That's what he was, a substitute incase no one else was found to take the mantle of Vongola. No one needed him there; he was useless dead weight only able to drag the Vongola down.

Fighting back tears he ran out of the school, not even daring to look back at his ex-guardians and friends. As he was ran out of the school he bumped into Hibari just as he came out of the front gate. Hibari gave him a shocked look before he had turned and started to run again.

Seeing that Tsuna had tears in his eyes Hibari was about to give chase when Mukuro had appeared out of mist. Slowly The familiar Gate of Namimori Middle School turned into a wasteland of dead trees and mist that came up to your knees. "He is not the Sky you should be following." Stated Murkuro as his trident materialized in his hands.

"What nonsense is that? I follow only the omnivore and no one else. Know move out of my way, you annoying herbivore before I decide to Bite you to Death."

Mukuro only sighed and looked Hibari in the eyes. "You are the Vongola Decimo's Cloud Guardian not the Dame-Tsuna guardian. The boy was proven unworthy of the title of Decimo and it was striped from him."

Angry couldn't describe the feelings that Hibari was experiencing. 'The omnivore was abandoned by the other herbivores? They expect me to follow some other useless herbivore instead of the omnivore. They are ordering him, HIM of all people!' That had to stop was what he decided. The omnivore Tsuna was the only one he would follow; he was bound to that endless bright sky.

He lunged at Mukuro not really caring if he was attacking an illusion or the real body but by the way his tonfas cracked into the trident it was a good start at biting him to death. The battle ensued and only got more and more dangerous each passing second. That was until he summoned his hedgehog Roll into the fight. Mukuro was unprepared for the ever expanding and pointy attack. End result was a very badly beaten Mukuro lay at Hibari's feet.

Looking down at the pineapple head he reached to his wrists and unclasps the Vongola bracelets Version X. He looked at them for a second and then threw them in the dirt next to Mukuro's head.

"The only Sky this cloud wishes to drift within is Tsuna's. Whatever useless herbivore you wish for me to follow can be bitten to death for all I care." And with that said Hibari walked off into the direction he hoped Tsuna had run off in.

Tsuna ran and ran until he was in a clearing in the woods of Namimori Park. There he sat down on the grass and wept. He sobbed and cried out all the raw emotions he had within him. This mind being preoccupied with other things he didn't realize someone had followed him. His Hyper intuition screamed at him to move, and he barely dodged a dagger aimed at his heart. Even as disgruntled as he was right know he still knew to fight or his life was forfeit. Pulling on his gloves and swallowing a dying will pill he launched a counter attack. His movements were too quick for the assassin to follow and he pinned him to a nearby tree.

"Why are you here? Who sent you after me?" Tsuna yelled at the assassin. Who only laughed in response.

"So you want to know why I'm here and you also want to know who sent me? Well that is good and all but I don't think you really want to hear it. You see, I was sent here to kill a blemish on the Vongola records, that blemish is you." The assassin laughed as Tsuna took in the information. "Oh but there's more, so much more! The ones that paid for your heart on a stake were Federico and his Vongola guardians. They wanted The Dame that tainted the Vongola's Name removed for all time."

That broke the dam that Tsuna had made to block out his despair. His mind and body refused to more they no longer registered anything. All that Tsuna could hear was the voice in his head chanting.

'No one needs me. No one wants me. My own friends abandoned me and then sent a killer to finish the job. I'm alone and unwanted. I'm nothing but a no good Dame-Tsuna! The Vongola doesn't need one as useless as me. They abandoned me after all, I'm a Broken Sky.' Were the thoughts that ran through Tsuna's head, he didn't even realize that the assassin had broken out of his hold and was aiming his dagger at his heart. No realization occurred as the dagger plunged into his chest and pierced his heart.

The exact moment the dagger hit Tsuna's heart the sky became an ugly grey color. It was as if the sky had lost all its weather. No sun, clouds, mist, rain, storm, lightning, or blue color hung in the sky, it was broken. Then a black rift started to crack in the sky. At the same time Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Ryohei, Lambo, Hibari, Mukuro all clutched their hearts as if someone had just stabbed them in it. Xanxus coughed up blood, Yuni and Dino Cried blood, while Byakuran coughed and cried blood. "Little brother!" cried Dino as he bolted out of the gymnasium. "What the fuck are those Guardians doing!" yelled Xanxus as he stomped out of the mansion to his motorcycle. "Yuni what's wrong? Kora!"Called out a worried Colonelle. "Tsuna-kun!" Yuni yelled as she dropped the beverages that she had bought for everyone and started to run to Namimori Park. Then disembodied Voices started to speak in each of their heads.

"A Sky abandoned by its weather becomes broken." A solemn male voice stated. "When the broken pieces can no longer hold together they fall to the world and blanket it in despair." A worried female voice whispered. "The Sky is falling with no one to catch it!"Exclaimed a hyper male voice. "Sink to darkness, everything sink to Nothingness!" Laughed a crazed male voice. "The sky will fall!" Cried a sad female voice. "The sky is falling!" all the voices cried at once.


	2. Chapter 1: Every Day Must Come to An End

**Author Notes: **Hello! Author speaking When Day Turns to Night is rated M because later it will get a little bloody and swearing will be included. Also some of the OCs are a little off their rockers so expect insanity and other fun things. But anyways on to Chapter 1, enjoy!

I own nothing, but the idea for this story.

Chapter 1: Every Day Must Come to an End

With his job done the assassin gives one last look at the poor brunette. The boy had a hole in his heart both literally and figuratively. There was no way to survive bleeding out internally and he was in no mental shape to even call for help. So he decided that he would let the boy have his last moments in peace and headed back to Federico for his pay.

'Grey… a sky without weather, broken…. Just like me.' Tsuna thought while looking up at the sky. He could feel his life slowly leak out beat by shallow beat. 'I wonder what mom will do when she learns I died. Will anyone cry over me? Will anyone miss me? I wish I could have said goodbye to Reborn, or said thank you to Xanxus.' The sober thoughts haunted him as he slowly lost a hold on reality.

Darkness was starting to cloud his vision. But a rustle of cloth caught his attention. Half way between thinking it was a hallucination and actual happening Tsuna looked at five figures that stood around him in a circle. All of them had on long flowing dark purple cloaks that hid their faces and bodies from the world.

He noticed on each of the cloaks a symbol was embroidered into the fabric just above the heart. The Moon, a Star, a Meteor with its tail ablaze, the Aurora borealis, and a round black sphere with a silver outline.

The cloaked figure with the moon embroidered on it stepped closer to him and pulled the hood down. Revealing a woman with long brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail, piercing green eyes and three diagonal scars on her right cheek. She stood there looking down at Tsuna with a sympathetic look on her face and slowly she lowered herself down to the ground to the left of where Tsuna lay.

Kneeling she extended her hands over his fatal wound. It took a second for him to realize that her hands had started to glow a silver/gold color. The light had a cool relaxing feeling to it, and it comforted Tsuna. He was barely hanging onto consciousness as the woman spoke.

"Abandon your fear and sorrow, for death has no hold on you. Forget your loneliness and pain for the Night sky is always embraced by the moon and stars. Welcome Tsuna, our perfect Night Sky." He succumbed to unconsciousness.

Hibari was not in a good mood. After biting the pineapple to death he had felt as if someone had stabbed him in the heart. The pain was lessening as he headed to Namimori Park, but it still had an unpleasant feeling. Just like the feeling he got when he looked at the grey color and crack in the sky. To him it felt like something had torn a hole in the fabric of reality.

The sky, it reminded him that he had other things to do other than look at it, one of such things was finding Tsuna (And another such thing was biting to death all the other herbivores for harming his omnivore.)

Entering Namimori Park, he followed where the brush and plants were crushed into a barely visible trail. After walking through the woods for a while he noticed a clearing up ahead, and he hoped that is where Tsuna had run of too.

Coming out into the open clearing; Hibari's heart stopped.

There in the middle of the clearing was Tsuna. He lay in a pool of his own blood, with some weird woman holding her hand above his wound. He failed to notice the other four cloaked figures around Tsuna. All Hibari could see was red and his thought process failed to realize the situation.

'Tsuna is hurt badly! He's losing too much blood; if he doesn't act fast enough even the hospital staff won't be able to save him. That woman is the cause! He has to get Tsuna way from her at all costs!' was the thought process that replaced his usual bite everything to death thoughts.

His tonfas slid into his hands as he lunged at the woman. Raising one above his head, it was about to come down on to the oblivious woman. But within a second before it could complete its biting, a hand shot out and grabbed his arm pulling him a few feet away from Tsuna and the woman.

Still not thinking properly he was about to proceed and Bite to Death the one that stopped him from exacting revenge on the woman for the Death of His omnivore. And failing to realize that the other still held his arm, the cloaked figure with the star on it twisted his arm around him and pinned him forcefully to the ground. Then proceeded to throw both his tonfas away and pin both his arms behind his back. The cloaked figure sat on his back to force him to say down.

The Star then leaned over and spoke into the pinned perfects left ear. "The sky fell to despair and loneliness, and was fatally wounded. We are the guardians of the Fallen Sky and as such we are not here to harm Tsunayoshi-sama, Cloud guardian-san. He will be fine if you leave him to Moon, but even I doubt that he would have made it if you brought him to a normal hospital. You see his heart was pierced threw and he was bleeding out internally. So seeing as Moon; the best healer in the world is trying to close the wound it would be appreciated if you would calmly assess the situation before trying anything to hurt someone that is helping."

Star looked up from his sitting position on Hibari for a moment. Only to have Hibari fling him off and dash for his discarded weapons. "No one touches the omnivore without my permission" hissed the still angry Hibari, but he didn't make a move to harm anyone in the clearing.

Hibari was about to continue his "chat" with the cloaked figure with a star on it when a loud high pitch whistling noise was heard.

"Fuck! There here too early! Aurora I need a transfer sigil to base know! We have no time to dawdle; Unless some of us want to end up fighting the Vongola Again I think it's time to more out!" yelled Star to the cloaked figure with the Aurora on it.

A creepy smile could be seen through the shadow of the hood on Aurora "Right Mon- Capitan!" He laughed as he put his hand to his head in a salute. A blue glowing circle started to form underneath him and it started to stretch along with odd patterns on it to encircle the entire clearing.

The one with the black orb turned to Hibari and asked in an annoyed voice. "You coming or what? It's not like we have all day for you to decide where you stand. So are you coming with Tsuna-sama or not?"

The answer was obvious for anyone that knew Hibari; He would rather die than abandon something he had sworn to protect.

Storing away his tonfas, Hibari walked over to where Tsuna lay. He looked down at his omnivore; the wound seems to have closed leaving a silvery scar line on his chest. Over all Tsuna seemed to be fine except for looking a little pale. "I'm almost done healing the wound but he seriously needs a blood transfusion when we get to base." said Moon, as she answered his unvoiced question.

Her hands stopped there glow and she then turned her attention to Hibari. "Don't worry he'll be back up and running in a few days. Anyways, I really hope you don't get motion sickness. Because transfer sigils seem to agitate it and cause worse symptoms." She was able to say before the sigil lit with a pale blue light and warped everyone in the clearing away.

All that remained at the site was a large pool of blood and Tsuna's Vongola gloves, Head phones, and Dying will pills.

Author note: Was so tempted to end the chapter right here but I felt nice so you get to read more!

Byakuran was the first person on the scene; he had flown all over Namimori looking for Tsuna. It took Shoichi telling him the headphones GPS location was at Namimori Park before he actually searched there. But when he arrived he was shocked with what he found. Tsuna's equipment lay in a large pool of fresh blood. There was no mistaking the situation; the blood was Tsuna's.

He was at a loss for words as he bent down and picked up the pair of blood soaked knitted mittens and just stood there looking at them trying to desperately wrap him mind around the fact that these were Tsuna's.

Dino and Xanxus arrived together just minutes after Byakuran had. Xanxus had used Bester to track Tsuna's smell to find the clearing. Dino ran into him as he parked his motorcycle outside the park entrance and together they entered the park.

Dino immediately took in the scene in front of him. The blood, abandoned weapons and other equipment, and the signs of struggle; he fell to his knees crying and babbling "Lil-Bro…..No! …Not; not him …No… Tsuna…." He started to cry hysterically and became unresponsive.

Xanxus just stood there unsure about anything, until he heard the noise of a group of people coming.

The Vongola Guardians had finally made their appearance at the clearing. Leading the group of people was Iemitsu, followed by Gokudera who was holding onto Lambo, who was fidgeting and wanting his big brother. Close behind them, Ryohei was holding onto Mukuro's shoulder to allow him to walk. While Chrome and Yamamoto came up the rear looking worried at Mukuro's battered condition. (He had not told anyone that he was bitten to death by a certin perfect yet.)

Then it all clicked together in Xanxus's mind; 'the guardians... no not guardians, Trash had not done their job of protecting his adopted little brother. Bester had told him when he had picked up Tsuna's sent earlier in the search that Tsuna had seemed have been crying. The trash had done something to upset Tsuna.'

Xanxus was angry; no not angry Furious and Wrathful at the same time. And all at once his scars reappeared on his face as he turned to the guardians.

"Where the fuck were you Scum! You're supposed to protect your sky no matter what! You took an oath to protect him! You trash explain yourselves know!" But before any guardian could say anything Iemitsu cut in. "Where is my son! Where is Tsuna!"

That was not a very smart thing to do.

Byakuran, who was looking lost at the gloves he held in his hand turned his attention to Iemitsu. There was a blood curdling crazed look in his eyes that screamed mass genocide. While Xanxus pulled out his X-guns, pointing them at Iemitsu with so much killing intent that it could suffocate a normal person.

"What gives you the right to act as a father now you shitty Trash!" yelled Xanxus. He then started firing off flame of wrath at Iemitsu.

"You abandoned Tsuna! You left him alone to die! Unforgivable! I should have destroyed the Vongola when I had the chance to! You don't deserve to live after abandoning Him!" raged Byakuran. He then sent his dragon out and it started to attack the ex-Guardians.

The attacks were brutal. Xanxus fired at anything that decided to move leaving behind charred craters all around the clearing. Ryohei had hidden behind a line of trees with Mukuro still on his shoulder. Iemitsu had lit his dying will flame and was quickly dodging around the flames of wrath. Chrome had masked herself and Yamamoto in an illusion that made them look like trees. And Gokudera was running for his ever-loving life with Lambo tucked under his arm like a football from a massive angry looking dragon. It was catching up to him and there was a very good chance it would take a bite out of his ass if he didn't do something quick.

That something happened to be answering Xanxus's earlier question.

"Hold on one minute! What do you mean sentenced him to die! All that happened was we forced Tsunayoshi-san to resign from being Vongola Decimo! He was supposed to stay away from mafia and live a normal life without risking his own existence for us!" cried Gokudera as he dodged around the dragon.

"YOU WHAT!" was heard behind Over the gun fire and Dragons roars. They all stopped to turn and look at a very angry Reborn, and the other Arcobalenos that were cowering behind some trees. His look was that of a man ready to stain the world in eternal blood of everyone in the clearing.

In Reborn's mind he was thinking to many reasons that this situation should not be happening, one of such reasons being that Tsuna was already proclaimed as Vongola Decimo and even inherited the "sin". Taking a deep and calming breath Reborn asked in a voice that promised death to anyone that didn't give him the right answer.

"What happened to Tsuna? There is enough blood to easily tell he should have bleed to death, so where is he?"

That caught everyone's attention. Where was Tsuna? Had whoever killed him take the body back with them? Or was the blood not all from Tsuna. Could someone had hurt the brunette and vice versa? That was the question that everyone needed to answer. But Yuni on the other hand had other things to worry about.

"The sky is damaged! That shouldn't happen unless a Sky Guardian looses all its weather and falls to despair." Exclaimed Yuni as she examined the widening crack in the sky.

By that time everyone had come out into the clearing and had stationed themselves in the groups that they arrived in. Verde had stepped out from behind Skull and noticed something that the others had not and decided to enlighten them. "The reason why the sky is damaged is because Tsuna was abandoned by all his weather, well all except the clouds." Verde stated as he observed the guilty look that Chrome had painted across her face.

"How do you know that Hibari didn't abandon Tsuna, Kora?" asked Colonello, he was now brave enough to step out into the clearing without fearing Reborn's righteous fury.

"It is too obvious if you look at your surroundings. The only guardian that is not present is Hibari and from looking at what Pineapple head boy has the Skylark left when Tsuna was no longer wanted as the Vongola Decimo." Verde said pointing to the Vongola Bracelets version X that were resting in Mukuro's right hand.

'I'm so fucked right know.' was the only thought going through Mukuro's head. He had all eyes on him, usually he would love the attention but being in the battered shape he was in it was not very welcoming.

Sighing Mukuro started explaining. "Tsuna ran into Kyoya-san outside the school, and he was about to give chase. I thought that informing him of the situation would be appreciated. Unfortunately I didn't think he would take it as an open invitation to bite me to death." Everyone in the clearing face palmed.

It was common knowledge that you never interrupt Hibari when he had something to do; even if it was to tell him of the circumstances. Plus having Mukuro approach, he was just asking for a one way trip to the hospital.

They all heard a click, turning it seemed to be Xanxus putting away his weapons. He was sick of sitting around and doing nothing.

He then 'tsked' and walked off in the direction where his bike was parked. He was more than a little disappointed at what the Vongola family had done. Abandoning his little brother for what? His maniacal older brother that had somehow returned alive. He has no quality that should hold him over Tsuna. Yet the shitty old man wanted Federico to be Decimo instead of Tsuna.

He sighed, as soon as he returns to Varia he would put in his resignation and look to where His adorable little brother had limped off to. No even caring what would happened to Varia or Vongola anymore. All that mattered was him finding Tsuna.

Dino seemed to have entered a comatose like state and had not moved from where he had fallen to his knees. His face blank and his eyes soulless, He just sat there staring at the broke sky.

Iemitsu took Dino's current condition as an escape route. The earlier fighting (more like playing extreme dodge bullet) had worn him out, and the Guardians were becoming emotionally unstable. Slowly as to not encore anymore wrath from those that held Tsuna precious, he walked over to Dino and picked the poor man up. (Bridal style!) Then he motioned for the guardians to follow his lead and they all left the clearing.

As they filed out following Iemitsu, Yamamoto and Chrome looked back and gave Reborn a look that screamed they were sorry. But Reborn wasn't looking at them, he was looking threw them as if they didn't exist.

After they had left Lal Mirch walked up next the Reborn. He had Leon in his hand and was looking down at the chameleon as if it held the answer to where Tsuna was or if he still lived.

"You'll try and find him won't you?" Asked Lal Mirch as she approached the remaining items on the ground.

Both Reborn and Byakuran turned to her the answer was written on their faces. "Yes" Reborn said as he tilted his fedora to shade his eyes. "Of course!" replied Byakuran as he finally snapped out of almost fully crazy mode. And it didn't take Verde to know that they would do everything to find Tsuna.

"So then where do we start?" Fon asked to as he walked up to Verde."With the one that did the killing. We find the assassin we find out if Tsuna is still in this world." Replied Verde in a matter of fact type tone.

"This better not be a waste of time or I will charge you all an extra fee this time." Mammon huffed.

"Leave everything to the amazing Skull, I'll find Tsuna as I am the greatest one here!"Laughed Skull as he finally crawled out of the bushes he was hiding in.

"Shut up slave and get on me my espresso!" yelled Reborn as he pointed his "Leon gun" at Skull.

"Yes, Reborn-san" sulked skull as he walked back in the direction they came.

"Where ever you are Tsuna, weather you are dead or kidnapped, I Will Find You."Byakuran called to the sky.

They all stood there staring at the black crack in the sky only hoping that there was a bright side to this mess.


	3. Chapter 2: What Hit Me?

**Author notes**: Sorry for the long wait for the update, I was having technical difficulties…. But anyways, this chapter has a lot of information. I thought it better to get it out of the way so the story could go on faster. So please hang with me it will get better in later chapters! Well, on with chapter 2!

I own nothing, but the idea for this story.

Chapter 2: What Hit Me?

He felt like he was floating. It was a calming and relaxing feeling, just floating there. No pain, no sorrow, no anguish, just the feeling of floating. But as usual something had to disturb the peaceful sensation of floating. A voice called out to him urging him to answer. It continued to call out to him over and over, seeing as it wouldn't stop anytime soon. He reluctantly opened his eyes, only to stare directly into bright orange orbs.

"Hieee!" cried Tsuna as he flinched back and landed hard on what appeared to be white ground. There was nothing anywhere he could see, it was all white. But before he could get his baring and stand up strong arms pulled him into a crushing hug.

"Thank whatever god there is that you're ok! I was so worried when I lost contact with you. But that doesn't matter right now. You are what matters Tsuna and it's alright now; you don't need to hold back your emotions with me, if you want to cry then cry. I will sit here for as long as it takes." The person that was hugging him pulled back enough to look the other in the face.

Shock was written all over Tsuna's face when he saw who was trying to comfort him. There in all his glory was Vongola Primo, with a concerned and kind look on his face.

He felt relief, someone actually wanted to comfort him. His ancestor had no abandoned him, though the Vongola had. Looking into Giotto's eyes slow fat tears started to fall down Tsuna's face. And he cried, letting go of all his rampaging emotions and the thoughts of his betrayal.

"Those disrespectful, lying, idiotic, selfish, hurtful, pieces of trash that call themselves my decedents; oh, I will make him pay for harming my great great great grandson. How can someone; anyone hurt such a kind hearted child as Tsuna! If I weren't dead I would have a few choice words to tell them." Cried the overprotective great great great grandfather.

And on and on ranted Giotto, it was at least a good 4 hours of non-stop ragging on how disappointed he was of Timoteo and his son. Or so it felt like in Tsuna's opinion, he wasn't too sure how time flowed in the ever expanding white. About halfway through the rant he had stopped crying, and slowly he began to forget his sadness and loneliness as he listened to his ancestor rag on his cousin.

Looking around the whiteness again he wondered where he was. 'If this is heaven then they seriously needed a better decorator.' Tsuna thought to himself.

He had tried to ask Primo where he was or if he was dead but he got no reply other than the continuation of how rotten his cousin was. But now seemed promising time to ask because apparently Giotto has stopped ranting to catch his breath.

"Ano… sorry to interrupt you but where am I? Am I dead? I mean the last thing I remember was some weird girl with green eyes and a dark purple cloak welcoming me. Wait! ... Was that death! Did I meet a Grim Reaper! O god I'm dead aren't I!" He had started to panic, seeing as he had completely forgotten about what happened before he awoke here.

This got Primo's attention, as Tsuna preceded to hyperventilate and flail around.

"Why would you think you are dead? I mean yah I am dead but that doesn't put you in the same boat. " Questioned Primo as he walked over to the flailing teen. (Sometime during the rant he had let Tsuna out of his crushing hug. Apparently a little after he had stopped crying.)

"I'm not dead?" asked Tsuna as he looked at Primo with tears in his eyes from his freak out.

"No Tsuna, you are still in the world of the living. If you were dead you wouldn't be able to talk to me. Mostly because my soul and the souls of the other Vongola Bosses are stuck in the Vongola ring. You would have shared the same fate too, but that bastard of a cousin Federico decided you weren't the best for Vongola." Calmly stated Primo, though Federico's name was spat out like a vile poison.

'When Federico decides to try to put on the Vongola ring, he will get a very nasty surprise.' Primo swore to himself in this head. Then he proceeded to start laughing evilly.

Taking a breath to stop himself he continued with his explanation. "This is the space of your subconscious. Where in your head technically; and I'm here because were related by blood, ancestors have special rights to do such when a descendant is on the brink of death. You're in a medically induced coma right now." Primo stopped and looked around, then sighed rather heavily.

"Though it pains me to say this; it's time for me to return to the Vongola ring and you to wake up. The ones that saved you are waiting. Just remember that there are those that still hold you dear and you will always be my kind and adorable great great great grandson; even if you have become the Guardian of the Night Sky and not Vongola Decimo. "Said Primo as he slowly faded into nothing.

Then the world abruptly turned black and Tsuna fell into the darkness.

Tsuna had been unconscious for 3 days, and Hibari's mood had not improved much sense he had gotten to the base. Seeing as he was very sick for the first 2 days that he was there didn't do much to help either. But as an apology Moon had made Star show Hibari around the base and island.

They were on a Hidden island 65miles off the east cost of Japan. It was a good 15miles long and consisted of a port town, tropical jungle and a mountain in the middle. (It is not a volcano.) The main base was about 10miles below the mountain on the surface and it branched off from there. The peak was hollowed out for the living quarters of the head 7 elements though only 5 of the rooms were being used.

Below that nestled into the side of the mountain; giving a great view of the island was the medical wing. There were other parts of the base but it was restricted. Star had then proceeded to take Hibari to the Training grounds and stage a fight to vent his growing frustration.

While they fought and raged back and forth in the mortal struggle; Moon and Meteor had decided to check up on the sleeping brunette.

They had originally put Tsuna into a medically induced coma to prevent any more damage to his body by way of blood loss. But he was suppose to wake from it on the 2nd day. When he slept through the 3rd day, he was placed on constant watch as they waited for him to wake.

Meteor and Moon were there to relieve Void and Aurora of their shift for the rest of the day. The room that Tsuna was stationed in was one with a window and balcony. It was 14ft by 32ft crimson carpeted room. Tsuna laid in a king sized canopy bed with dark purple sheets that was positioned in the middle of the room near the north wall. Beside the bed was a short nightstand on the left side and two plush red velvet chairs on the right. There also was a couch and loveseat facing a low coffee table in the right corner of the room near the balcony.

It was originally constructed for 1 of the 7 elements that had become ill and was placed in the medical wing. They had complained about the cold floor and drab coloring of room and demanded it be redecorated. So it was changed into looking like a guest bedroom.

"Is there any sign that Tsuanayoshi-sama will be waking up today?" Asked Moon as she walked into the room.

"None; though he did twitch when you walked into the room. So, how is Hibari settling in? I heard that Star was going to bring him to the Training Arena today." Asked Void in a half hearted manner. He was sitting in one of the red velvet chairs next to Tsuna's bed.

"Nothing really big happened when we were there. Though; as we left I could have sworn that I heard something sounding close to Star getting bitten to death. But I don't know," Replied Meteor with a smirk plastered on her face.

Then a soft, small noise was heard from the bed. Everyone in the room turned their attention to the brunette in the bed. Slowly Tsuna sat up in the bed. He gave them a sleepy yawn and cutely rubbed his eyes from sleep not noticing that he had an audience.

All eyes in the room were locked on the sleepy teen, no one moved for a long time; that was until the door slammed open and a grinning Star and a bruised Hibari walked into the room.

"Tsunayoshi-sama you're up; great timing! Hey Moon, Hibari needs some medical attention, I think I broke a few of his ribs in our practice fight." Hibari let out a low forced growl as he held his arm across his chest. "Dudes good, but I was better. He had me on the ropes a few times but seeing as he recently got a power downgrade, he was unable to keep up with me." Laughed Star as he addressed the Moon guardian.

"Shut it herbivore. The omnivore is up; show some respect." Wheezed Hibari as he still held his chest.

Shaking her head moon walked over to where Hibari and Star stood in the doorway.

"You had to go half power didn't you, you couldn't stand going easy on the clouds; could you. What is with you and your obsession with Training so much you hurt someone or something?" Moon replied with a heavy sigh as she looked over Hibari's injuries. Extending her right hand over Hibari's chest, the same Silver/gold light from before shined and Hibari's breathing became more even and less labored.

Hibari had seen how effective the light was at healing wounds and didn't put up a fuss about being treated. It was better to be healed in his opinion, so as later he could bite to death that stupid carnivore for going easy on him.

Tsuna during this confrontation was just staring at what was transpiring around him. He was taking notice of the people in the room; there were people he didn't recognize there. The girl healing Hibari he recognized as the "Grim Reaper" that had welcomed him; only she was wearing a tight black turtle neck and boot cut blue jeans, with black high heel boots instead of the Dark purple cloak.

There was the man that walked in in-front of Hibari. He reminded him so much of Gokudera, he looked almost like a identical twin except he had green hair, an eye patch over his right eye and his eye color was ocean blue. The person whore a military uniform close to Colonello's the only difference he could notice was that the pants had more pouches attached and a two large combat knives hanging in holsters off his waist and it was in a dark green and black coloring.

Then there was the person sitting in a chair next to the bed. He had long black hair tied into a low ponytail that let his bangs free. He was definitely of Asian descent and was wearing a long red trench coat that was lying open to revile a dark red tee-shirt and black cargo pants. He sat there looking over at the scene by the door. He had that silent calming aura about him and looked to be about 19 years old.

There was also another girl next to the Reaper. She had long blond hair that reached down to the middle of her back and ocean blue eyes like the Gokudera copy. She had on a black tank top with a white military harness belt over it and black cargo pants with multiple chains hanging down. If he could have guessed it she was the Copy's sister and looked no older than 16.

And finally his attention was drawn to the darkest corner of the room; a person with the same dark purple cloak as before was kneeling there just laughing to himself. He had guessed that person was a guy because the only thing you could see was his lower jaw and his mouth other than that it was all hidden.

"Well, it seemed that Lucian did a number on you Hibari. You had 4 broken ribs and a few fractures on the others. But is all healed nicely." Huffed the Grim Reaper in an annoyed voice, as her hand slowly stopped its glowing. Then she turned around to face Tsuna.

"It is great to see you finally awake Tsunayoshi-sama. And I guess since everyone is here in the room I think that a question and answer session is called for." Said the Moon Guardian.

Tsuna nodded in agreement, he was still half asleep so he didn't see the harm. The couch and love seat were moved to in-front of Tsuna's bed; so everyone had a seat and he could see who he was talking to.

Hibari decided that he didn't like to crowd so he was leaning by the wall close to the balcony door as far away from the group as possible. Moon and The now named Star Guardian Lucian sat on the couch, Void still sat in the red velvet chair next to Tsuna's bed, Meteor had taken the love seat, and Aurora guardian stayed in his corner laughing to himself.

"Ok, were all settled in so who wants to start the ball rolling?"Asked Meteor from her spot on the love seat.

Tsuna, who has still sitting in the bed decided to start. "Who are you all and where am I?"

It was a simple question, one that Hibari had asked two days earlier when he finally got out of sick bay.

"Sure, I'll introduce myself first and then point and introduce the others." Said the girl he accused of being a Grim Reaper.

"My name's Mana, though when we are on missions I usually go by the name Moon. It's my code name because I am the Moon Guardian of the Night Sky. Everyone in this room is a Guardian of the Night Sky, and there Code name is the representation of what flame and guardian they are." She then pointed to the Gokudera copy sitting next to her.

"This is Lucian, he is also known as Star. It's his code name for missions like mine, because he is the Star Guardian of the Night Sky. " He bowed his head in a polite nod to Tsuna, and then Mana pointed the girl sitting on the love seat.

"That's Sala. She is Lucian's younger sister though only younger by 20 minutes. She also goes by the code name Meteor." She gave Mana a hard stare then turned to Tsuna and gave him a warm smile.

"The guy that's sitting next to you in the chair is Toma. Toma's code name is Void, but don't let that fool you. He's the kindest guy I've ever met, though a little heartless when it comes to those that hurt things he cares about." Stated Mana as she smiled at the now blushing Toma.

"And the last person to introduce you to is Syh. He's the person sitting in the corner laughing to himself. Just so you know he is absolutely, 100%, pure, gung-ho, off your bloody rocker, Crazy. He spent almost his entire life in an insane asylum. But that's the usual case for most Aurora flame users. There flames are able to turn dreams into reality and reality into dreams; and the line between the two planes become mangled. It causes them to be unable to tell the difference between their dreams and reality. The flame is a lot like mist flames but instead of creating illusions it calls the dream into permanent existence." Those words seemed to hold sympathy in them, but Shy just sat in the corner laughing not even acknowledging that Mana had spoken at all.

There was a brief pause while Tsuna processed the information he was given.

"You said that everyone in the room was a Night Sky Guardian, does that include me and Hibari-san? I mean I am a Sky Guardian, and Hibari-san is a Cloud Guardian, I haven't heard of any night sky before. Though I did face Night flames from the Vindice; is that the same type of flames." Tsuna mused out while he was thinking over his fight with Bermuda.

Tsuna was expecting Mana to answer but it was Toma; his expression was blank like the topic was a sore spot for him.

"To your first question it's a yes; you and Kyoya-san are able to become Night Sky Guardians, though right now you are freelance element users. And to answer your other question; Night Sky flames are very different from Night flames. Night flames feed of negative emotions like hate, rage and the will to live for revenge. While Night Sky flames are there to harmonize all emotions and create balance much like regular Sky flames, though it will only affect the elements of the Night Sky, such as Moon or Meteors." Toma paused and looked over to Lucian; it was silent for a moment before Lucian stood up and walked over to the left side of Tsuna's bed.

"That is also where we have problems."Lucian started, his voice sounded sad, and almost regretful. "Night Sky Guardians are not born like usual Sky Guardians. They only come into being if a Sky Guardian is abandoned by their weather, falls to despair and is on the brink of death for an extended period of time. Most of the times when this happens the Sky dies, other times the Guardians rescue them in time. But if a Sky Guardian is pure with no deep mental or physical cracks the world will see fit that a Moon will gravitate to the lonesome sky and heal its wounds. There in changing the Day Sky into a Night Sky."

Mana cut in for Lucian "That is what has befallen you. One Guardian is not enough to sustain the Sky, so try as he might have Hibari could not protect you from the fall. When you were hurt I was on a mission in Namimori to hunt down a rouge assassin, the same one that happened to stab a dagger through your heart. You can guess what happened after that, we eliminated the target just before we came across you."

Hibari had a hard time containing his anger at the stupid herbivores. They had caused this mess and he had not being told this when he had recovered. If he had been told it was certain he would have left the island to go and bite them to death for there incompetence. But at this moment it would be pointless, the omnivore has to be taken care of in his weakened state and leaving him alone right now was not a good idea.

Tsuna was having a hard time comprehending what was just said. He was a Sky guardian; that was all he was but seeing as the Vongola had thrown him away he couldn't even claim to be that anymore. It made no sense to him, and the more he thought about it the more his head hurt.

Sala was the one that decided to end the lingering silence. "Tsunayoshi-sama, there is something we wish to ask you and Hibari-san. Would you 2 be willing to become the last 2 missing Night Sky guardians? We have The Moon, Stars, Void, Meteor, and Aurora but we lack The Night Clouds, and the Night Sky."

Hibari didn't like where this was going. Being connected to the Omnivore is one thing, but belonging to this group of potential carnivores was another.

"I do not see why it has to be Tsuna. You could just as easily found another instead of dragging him into your mess."Hibari stated as he stopped leaning on the wall and walked over to Tsuna's bed.

The brunette was still lost in his own thoughts to realize what they had asked of him. So Hibari would stand in for him.

Toma was the one to reply to Hibari's obvious argument. "Tsuanyoshi-sama is the first Night Sky element user to come about in 400years, and it would be almost impossible to find another one in our lifetime. And besides what would you and Tsunayoshi-sama do now? If you are seen in public you will be hunted down to the ends of the earth with no were to go. The Vongola want Tsunayoshi-sama dead and you to come back to being the Cloud Guardian."

Their arguments went on and on, Toma insisting on them staying on the Island and Hibari insisting on going to another country and living lives there. Tempers were at an all time high when Tsuna finally decided to interrupt.

"You mentioned that you were on a mission before, does that mean you all belong to a familia?"

That halted the argument between Hibari and Toma. "Ah, thanks Tsunayoshi-sama. I had completely forgotten to tell either of you about that. Yet I wonder what Hibari was thinking not asking the same question." Replied Lucian with a granted sigh, he then turned to Mana to see if she would like to finish the question off.

"The Night Sky Guardians belong to the Forgotten family; the name of it was lost to history so it's called Forgotten. The family was the original police force of the mafia world, being older than the mafia itself. Our job is to stay in the shadows; removing dangerous objects and Familias that would harm the general public or break the rules of the underworld. It's our job that when other familias break the rules we bring them to justice or if they resist completely obliterate those that are Guilty." Mana replied solemnly, it was quiet yet strongly stated.

"So it's like the Vindice? " Asked Tsuna, he was now very curious about this lost family. He had accidently destroyed the Vindice during the representative battles, so hearing that there was another family out there that was a police force was reassuring.

"Hm… Well not to put down the Vindice but they actually copied us. They came into being about 200years after we had already established the laws and punishment system. So being in the shadows we let them be the main police force while we sat back and remained like the swat team, only called in if things get too rough. But sense the disappearance of the Vindice our workload was almost tripled."She sighed again. The reason was obvious for anyone that had to do paperwork; it kept coming and didn't let up.

"So that means that you all are in this family, but what about your boss? I mean wouldn't the boss be angry with you for disclosing information and helping potential enemies?" Tsuna had to voice his worry, he didn't want the people that were so nice to him to be punished on his behalf.

Syh finally stopped laughing in the corner and turned to look strait at Tsuna, deep blood red eyes peered out through the shadows of his hood.

"Don't got one. Only the Night Sky can rule The INAMI" Then his brief awareness of the world faded and he started laughing again as small pink dust bunnies raced around his feet.

"God Damb It! Syh stop making random inanimate objects living creatures!" Cried Lucian as one of the dust bunnies ran up his leg.

That broke the tension in the air, causing most of the people in the room to burst out laughing. After a few minutes of chasing the bright pink abominations and stomping them back into the oblivion they came from, Tsuna was more relaxed about the whole situation.

"So, you don't have a boss?" Asked Tsuna in disbelief, no organization or family could survive as long as they claim without a Boss.

"There is a really simple answer to that. Seeing as only the Night Sky Guardian can be our boss it was decided that the other 6 elements would rule the family as a counsel until another Night Sky Guardian is born. So, to put it bluntly we are the bosses of the Forgotten family."Mana said sheepishly, she was standing and rubbing the back of her neck shyly.

"You're the Bosses! Then why in the world were you doing field work and missions! Don't you leave that for other tactical groups in the family?" this was starting to get over Tsuna's head. But he had to continue, the hyper intuition was screaming at him to do so.

"Seeing as we were going after a professional assassin that had escaped the Vindice prison and evaded us for about 4 years; we wanted to make sure that he was either neutralized or captured. The task fell to the remaining 5 Guardians because we are the best of the family. We really hate sending people on missions that they can't handle so when they pop up it's our duty as the Guardians to accept the missions on their behalf." Explained a tied looking Mana. It appeared the question and answer session had been going on for hours and night had fallen.

Sala decided it was time to get the main question for Tsuna into the open. She slid out of the love seat and moved over to stand in-front of the bed. With blazing eyes of ocean blue peering at Tsuna she asked the one question that needed to be answered before anyone left.

"So, would you be willing to become the leader of the Guardians and the Head of the Forgotten Familia?"

**Author note**: Cliff hangers are fun; it's always so fun to make the readers guess what will happen next.


	4. Chapter 3: Time to Catch Up

**Author notes: **Thanks for the reviews and helpful tips. It seems that some of the explanations in the previous chapters were not as clear as I wanted them to be. As Lucian mentioned about "mental and physical cracks" he was meaning a degenerative incurable disease or something of the sorts for physical cracks. And for mental it would be like multiple personality disorders or some other mentally unstable condition. But other than that, thanks again for the support, and by the way there will be a time skip. About a 4 year skip, but fret not I will have some important flashbacks. Also the Shimon family will not be included in the story. In this Fanfiction they left Japan for some undisclosed island away from the mafia. So on with Chapter 3!

I own nothing but the idea.

Chapter 3: Forgotten Tragedies

And Time Skip!

4 years, 4 long years of nothing but bloodshed and violence. Killing has become a common occurrence in the mafia world, more than it was before. Wars between families were always raging; the death toll was high, and most of the underworld only saw it getting worse.

There were many rumors; some about the end of all the mafia, others were about a lost Family that was taking over policing the underground. But the most prominent was the ones about Vongola.

Federico had become Vongola Decimo not too long after Tsuna was forced to resign. Timeoto had retired and was living a life outside of the mafia with his guardians, he was left out of the loop on how bad the underworld had really become and no information ever reached his ears.

Even worse for the Vongola; it was found out they were missing Guardians. Yamamoto had taken 3 years to tell Lambo that Tsuna was gone. And when he finally comprehended that Tsuna was missing he ran off to Reborn to try to find his Nii-san.

Hibari had been missing ever since Tsuna had disappeared and Federico had placed a bounty on his head. They had tried to find other Cloud Flame users to become his Cloud Guardian but none were powerful enough to have the X bracelets accept them. It was either; find a guardian more powerful than Hibari or make Hibari come back to do his job.

Another rumor was that Vongola's allies were either leaving them or becoming unstable. The Chiavarone family has fallen into chaos because Dino was forced in a medically induced coma. The stress from constant paper work and Tsuna being dead had caused him to lash out at anything and even himself. Multiple times he had tried to end his life, only to have his family members there to restrain him.

The Arcobaleno's wanted nothing to do with the Vongola or any of the people within it. They had completely separated themselves from anything to do with Vongola. Needless to say Reborn still holds a Grudge against many people within the family. Though when Lambo appeared crying and begging for forgiveness (not only from Reborn but Tsuna as well), he made an exception.

(**Author note**: I am not paring anyone with anyone. This is just to move the plot.)

With the Millefiore Family, it was said that they had attempted to abduct Federico a year after he took over the Decimo position. After that they went underground and no one knows where they are stationed anymore. But it was also said that Federico's stand-in that was captured in his place was found a year later in many separate places…

(**Author note**: Please use your imaginations on how the poor stand in died…. I'll just say that it had to do with hours of torture, sharp and pointy objects, flames, acids, drugs, more sharp and pointy objects, mind games, marshmallows, and blood; lots and lots of blood.)

The CEDEF was in shambles, Lal had left to find Tsuna with Reborn and Colonello. With things falling in around his head (figuratively) Iemitsu had a mental breakdown. It happened every time someone mentioned Tsuna, Tuna, Namimori, or Decimo. But that was not what hurt him the most. His wife Nana also disappeared a few months after Tsuna. Many search parties were made for her but all they got was several different women that looked like Nana. And the members of the CEDEF were constantly told to hold their tong in front of the broken man.

Then there was The Varia. There was nothing to really say about them; they had vanished off the face of the map. No one knew where they were or if they weren't destroyed, all that was left of them was an empty base.

The Vongola family looked as if it was as strong as it ever was but on the inside it was a shambled mess.

During the right of Succession Federico had tried to wear the Vongola X ring, only to have Nuts separate himself from the ring and take the form of a rage filled dragon of pure fire.(think the first time Tsuna opened the box weapon.) It attacked everything in its path, leaving Federico with 3rd degree burns all over his body. It would have probably killed him if Ryohei had not been there. But to add insult to injury Primo appeared out of the Vongola X Ring and punched Federico in the face. He disappeared seconds later leaving behind a resealed Vongola Ring.

During those 4 years they searched harder for the runaway Sky box weapon then Tsuna. Finally they had located the rouge box weapon; the location: Namimori, Japan.

"Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san, and Ryohei-san; you three have been selected by Federico-sama to retrieve the Sky Box weapon. It is last known location was Namimori Park, near the clearing where Tsunayoshi Sawada's blood and weapons were found. You will be leaving in less than an hour, so get packed and meet at the Helicopter pad 24." Said a non-important informer from Federico. He then turned and left the meeting room.

All three were just sitting there dumb struck; they were going back to the place there old friend died. They had not been back to Japan in 4 years; too much had happened in that country and it brought up old memories better left forgotten.

Yamamoto was the first to say anything. "Back to where it all began huh? Did the little guy miss Tsuna that much to go back to where he died…"he stopped his musing when he saw the look on Gokudera's face. It was a mixture of despair, loneliness, regret, and pain.

"Shut it, sword freak…" Gokudera replied back with his usual less enthusiastic insult. After Tsuna was officially labeled "Dead" he lost most of his fire and enthusiasm.

"I GET TO SEE KYOKO AGAIN, EXTREAM!"Ryohei yelled at the defenseless ceiling, causing a hair line crack to form in the unfortunate panels.

"Sorry Ryohei; You know on missions we are not supposed to have any contact with civilians. And seeing as this is a retrieval mission; we won't have any spare time on our hands to do anything else. Thought I would like to visit my father. He had been so busy with the restaurant that he had no time to visit me during the holidays." Takeshi commented, he had been really down about no spending Christmas with his father, but work is work no matter where you are.

"Enough! Go and Get packed for your Mission, Federico-sama warned me not to let you stall, it'll get away if we don't move fast enough. So Get Your Asses In Gear and GO!" Roared the non-important informant that assigned the mission, he was standing next to the door waiting for them to leave the meeting room.

"Right away, TO THE EXTREAM!"Screamed Ryohei to the poor ceiling once again, causing the previously cracked tiles to break completely and fall on Gokudera's head.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP, LAWN HEAD!" Screamed Gokudera as he reached for his dynamite.

This resulted in a 30min. long battle between Ryohei and Gokudera with Takeshi on the sidelines laughing his ass off. He had not seen Gokudera that mad sense Lambo had disappeared, and then reappeared with Reborn. It was refreshing to see his old friend finally getting some emotions out.

Though it only left them with 10min. to get to their rooms, pack the things they need and be at the helo-pad. Amazingly they made it to the helicopter that was leaving for Namimori in time, although some of them looked a little singed and disheveled.

In an undisclosed location in Japan.

"Hey Boss! We have a location on the Fuzzy!" A man wearing a Dark purple cloak called out.

"Well?" A smaller figure asked in a neutral tone. He was wearing a similar cloak to the other man but it had silver flames over the heart.

"You won't believe it if I told you! It's here! In Japan, and Not only that it's in Namimori Park! It is too good to be true!" He was jumping up and down like a happy puppy waiting to get praised by his master. (*Cough*or to fetch a ball*Cough*)

The silver flame person looked to his right to another person with a dark purple cloak, she answered his unvoiced question.

"Were only an hour away, but there is a down side. Apparently the Vongola Know that too, and three of the Guardians are on their way to pick it up."

"Call N.C. and tell him that we will be back at base late tonight. And get Void back here; if we have a run in with the Guardians I'll need him to help hold them off." The smaller cloak figure ordered and turned to walk out to his destination.

The Cloaked Woman whipped out a small communication device, and seconds later she fallowed the shorter figure.

"Void said that He'll meet us outside the location. It seems that he had just gotten out of the meeting with our outside informants in Namimori." She continued to walk with the shorter cloaked figure as they left the dark place that they had gathered in.

The figure waiting to be praised finally figured out that he was not getting any more attention. Seeing as there was no one there he realized they had left.

"Hey! Wait for me!"He called out while running to catch the other 2.

**Author note**: I know it's short! But hopefully it will do for the meantime. I'll update sometime soon again…I hope. Lately my mind has been in other places than writing so it might go for a month before I update again. Hopefully not, but anyways Thanks for your support and Reviews!


	5. Chapter 4: What is Lost

Author notes: Ah!~ it's been a while sense I last updated. This chapter had been fighting me, making it really hard to actually get the story out. But fret not; I will continue the story, as you can so blatantly see because here is chapter 4!

Chapter 4: What is Lost

This entire situation sucked.

That was the only thing Gokudera could really say about it. They were on the retrieval mission for the Sky box weapon; and at first it seemed like it would turn out well. Alas, the world is not that kind to those in the mafia. The problems started as soon as they got to Japan; they were not allowed to land or even enter any air space near Namimori.

The chopper had to wait 3 hours before being able to land on the outskirts of Namimori Eastern Forest. It was about 12 miles away from the Target.

After that it seemed that they wouldn't have enough fuel to get back to Italy with that chopper so they would have to take a normal plane back. Obviously it was not a First class flight.

Then he was forced to walk through the abandoned mountain trails to reach the target; while he was stuck with the Sword freak and Lawn Head. There constant banter was getting on every last nerve he had.

But being in this familiar place brought back many memories; Things he wished to have left buried in the farthest reaches of his mind and heart. His treasured memories; the only thing he had left to hold onto of his important person.

He hated it, He hated being in the Vongola, he hated being around his "Friends", he even hated himself because he wasn't strong enough to leave. But what he really hated the most was the mistake he made in this exact town.

'I wonder if this would have been different if you were still here. If only I hadn't turned my back on you; I was confused back then and didn't realize the consequences of my action. What I did to you was the worst mistake of my life… I hope that the UMA's had taken you to a better place; and someday I pray that you could find it in your heart to forgive me.' The picture of a smiling brunette arose in his mind and a single tear streaked down his face.

"Hey, Octopuses head! What's wrong to THE EXTREME? Did you get more rocks in your shoes like last time?" asked Ryohei, he had noticed the tear that fell from Gokudera's face.

"Ma…Ma… There's no reason to cry from rocks in your shoe, Gokudera. It shouldn't hurt that bad, unless there was a pointy one that stabbed your big toe." Yamamoto added in, he had a guess about what was bothering Gokudera but he wouldn't voice it. Not until Gokudera came to him willingly to talk about it.

That did it; Gokudera was finally going to blow both Yamamoto and Ryohei to smithereens. How dare they ruin his meaningful remembrance of his important person. He had already activated The Vongola Gear and had out multiple high powered dynamite sticks, poised to take out all his aggressions on them.

Blurred shadows passed them in an instant. Gokudera could only get a quick glimpse at dark purple objects dashing away from them. The speed they were traveling at was astonishing.

"UMA's! I knew it! They were the ones that took Juudaime; After them!" cried Gokudera dashing in the direction the shadows fled in; completely forgetting to blow Ryohei and Yamamoto to pieces.

Ryohei and Yamamoto just stood there blinking wondering what had just happened. They were expecting to be bombarded by explosives.

As Gokudera left them behind as he chased his "UMAs" they immediately went on guard as they felt two strong presences closing in on them.

Without warning, a Bardiche axe head* on a metal chain whipped out of nowhere strait for Ryohei's head. Ryohei ducked and moved from where the blade was stuck in the ground and away from Yamamoto's back. They were separated as two figures in dark purple cloaks stood between them.

Over the heart of the cloak on both figures was a symbol, a full Moon and a round black sphere with silver as an outline. The figure with the Moon was holding the end of the chain and facing Ryohei while the Black Sphere was facing Yamamoto.

It was a quiet standoff; neither side said a thing. They stood there sizing up the other for what seemed like hours. No one dared move, lest chaos ensue; that is no one with a brain currently functioning.

"Who are you TO THE EXTREME, and why did you attack us?" Yelled Ryohei without really thinking about the situation.

In return the figures flew into action, The Moon pulled on the chain and it retracted into a pole with a skull at each end. It returned to the normal form of the weapon and the chain disappeared into the pole. This action took less than a second and Moon was charging at Ryohei with the Bardiche in hand.

Void pulled out a collapsible staff and swung it at Yamamoto. Yamamoto reached for his katana as he activated the Vongola Gear Necklace Version X and blocked the overhead strike with some difficulty.

As the Moon figure raced toward Ryohei, he activated the Vongola Gear Bangle Version X as well. Moon then proceeded to swing the axe in a long ark making Ryohei jump back a few paces.

The gap between both Vongola Guardians was growing as the Cloaked figures continued there assault. Both Yamamoto and Ryohei were on the defensive; they couldn't find a time to launch a counter attack while being under constant attack.

The Cloak figures on the other hand were going easy on them and neither was really attacking to deal damage just to separate the Guardians from one another.

And soon Yamamoto and Ryohei were too far away to see one another or even the others opponent.

That's where the real fighting starts.

The figure with the moon continued to swing the axe in short and long arks. It was forcing Ryohei to dodge instead of take the blade head on or even counter attack; the attack pattern kept changing. He had tried to punch the axe out of his opponents hand but it ended up leaving a deep gash in his left fist up to his elbow. The wound rendered his arm useless.

He realized after that, if he did take the blade head on again he would be missing his arm or worse his head.

He dodged left as the blade barely slid past his head cutting off some hair on the pass. Moon was open in that exact moment so he struck. Using all the power he had he pulled an uppercut to moon's cloaked chin.

But before it could connect Moon stopped in mid-swing and leap back a few yards away from Ryohei.

"Why did you stop your EXTREME attack? I was just getting warmed up!"Yelled the Excited boxer, it had been a long time since he had actually had a worthy opponent, besides the other Guardians that is.

"…" The Moon didn't reply; only to shift her stance and ready another wave of attacks.

(**Author note**: All of the Night Guardians fight with their cloaks on to hide their identities. It only comes off in extreme fights that threaten there lives or when they are back at base. Ryohei does not know that his opponent is a Girl.)

"No answer; well I'll just have to ask you after our EXTREME match!" He leaped forward hoping to catch the figure off guard.

He was not expecting the axe head to fly at him and graze his left cheek. He had moved to avoid losing his head but when he put his attention back to the figure, it was gone. Then his sense went haywire screaming for him to look above; he jumped to the left to avoid getting skull bashed by a metal skull at the end of her pole.

The figure then dashed around Ryohei with speed he had only seen in Tsuna*. Moon was attacking with the pole while the axe head was embedded in the ground with the chain attached to it.

Ryohei had enough of playing around; it was time he took the offensive. Using whatever speed he could muster he dashed forward and landed his rapped punches to Moon's chest. Or that was what was supposed to happen; when his first punch was about to land on her the pole was discarded and she grabbed his fist.

"What! You EXTREMELY shouldn't be able to do that!" He hollered as he tried to wrench his good fist out of her hand. He realized how bad his situation was, he had underestimated the strength of his opponent; a deadly mistake for any Fighter.

"…..Weak…"A Solemn female voice said from beneath the hood of the cloak.

Moon then extended her left hand and flicked Ryohei in the head. The force behind it was immense and she let go of his hand when the flick landed on this head. He flew with amazing speed crashing through trees, bushes, and boulders until he came to a skidding stop inside a crater he had created.

Bruised, battered, with plenty broken bones, and one hell of a concussion Ryohei tried to stay conscious as the cloaked figure walked up to him.

His vision was fading into black and he couldn't move or feel anything. All he could do was listen to what vaguely sounded like chains rustling around him but he could not see or feel anything and he lost consciousness.

(**Author note**: Just some random background information. Mana is the slowest of all the guardians, though she makes up for it by the shear brutal strength she possesses. She does have some speed though but is still behind everyone else, including Hibari and Tsuna. Regardless of her weakness she makes up for it by the weapons she uses, making her the strongest out of all the Night Sky Guardians; besides Tsuna. )

Takeshi was in trouble; the fight with the cloaked figure was becoming too dangerous. Already he had broken his right arm and received a nasty head wound.

Though he had to say that he did get a hit in on the guy, he had cut the cloak near the leg showing some of what was underneath the cloak. A pair of black cargo pants and metal toed combat boots.

Breathing heavily Takeshi braced himself to launch another attack. This was his last stand; his opponent was only toying with him but that didn't mean he would give up.

If ever he had underestimated an opponent this guy was it. At first the fight looked like it would turn out in his favor because Void was only using the staff to keep Takeshi at a distance. Then when he had gotten his lucky hit and cut the bottom of the cloak the Figure turned up the level of fighting.

He started to use the pole to drag Takeshi in closer to him, so he could land vicious kicks and punches. That was when he received his head wound. While still being disoriented the cloaked figure grabbed his right arm and twisted it in a direction no arm should go. Filling the forest with an agonizing scream.

Taking one more deep breath, Takeshi lunged at Void with his katana in his left hand ready to fight to the death.

Void didn't move; he just waited till Yamamoto got within his range and then dropped his staff. It took Takeshi a few seconds to realize what had happened.

The rain fell softly all around the broken forest. Some trees were cut to ribbons while others were blasted in half. Takeshi just stared at the grey sky while lying on his back in the mud. His weapon was discarded and stuck into the bark of a nearby tree.

Before he could make contact with his opponent the other used his momentum of the attack to flip him onto his back and throw his weapon far out of his reach.

He tried to get up but was interrupted by a Solemn yet kind voice.

"Stop before you hurt yourself further. You can't win our fight and I have no intention of killing you." Said the cloaked figure as he walked over to where Takeshi lay on the ground.

"Then what do you want?" asked a somewhat dazed Takeshi.

"To keep you from your mission goal as long as possible, meaning if we have to injure you and your comrades we'll do it. But that does not mean we would kill; that is not what our Boss would want." Replied Void while walking over and picking up his staff.

Then he walked back to where Takeshi could see him.

"I'll be going know. You don't seem to be in any shape to interfere with us; so please rest there until your other companions come to find you.

And with that Void was gone and Yamamoto was confused.

'Those people in cloaks were only there to distract or delay them on the mission… Wait the mission!'Yamamoto cried in his head. He had totally forgotten they were there to retrieve the box weapon. For all they knew it was already gone or worse the cloaked people had other allies there to retrieve the weapon for themselves.

'This is bad. Worse than bad, it was disastrous! If some other family gains the box weapon of the sky it would cause more problems, much of which would be showing that the Vongola were losing their power, and spot as the most powerful familia out there!' Yamamoto's thoughts continued to conclude how very bad this situation had gotten.

Slowly Yamamoto got up off the ground. He was sure that he had a concussion and more than one broken bone but that didn't matter he had to get to the mission goal before the other group did.

'I hope that Gokudera is ok.' Was his only thought as he slowly limped off into the forest in the direction that Natsu was.

Lucian and Tsuna had just gotten to the clearing.

"Feels kinda weird being back in the place you thought you would die in." Tsuna said as he reminisced what had happened the last time he was here.

Tsuna was wearing the customary dark purple cloak like all other Forgotten members do. But his has silver flames over his heart. The hood was pulled up to block his face and hair from view.

"Well obviously it would be a little weird being back, I mean; hey you were assassinated in your hour of need. That tends to leaves scars, mental and physical but it all turned out fine in the end."Lucian mused back while he looked around the clearing.

It seemed like time had not touched this spot in the forest. The only difference was in the middle of the clearing was a patch of dirt and dead grass. Obviously from the last time Tsuna was there.

"So, Knight-sama; Where is the objective. I heard that it would be in this forest but I've not seen anything that screams "burning dragon of rage and anguish" went that way." Lucian asked Tsuna. It was quite odd; from the information in the Vongola reports said when they hunted for Natsu he had left trails of burning buildings and blazing woods in his wake.

"Shh." Was all Tsuna needed to say and Lucian became on guard.

There in the middle of the dirt and dead grass was a small lion cub with a metal hat and burning flames for a main.

It didn't notice that it had company; instead it continued to rub and nuzzle the dead spot. Covered in dirt Natsu looked sad and lonely.

"Gao…."

It was a tiny roar, sounding more like a plea. He missed his master so much that he followed the scent of his blood to the exact place he had "died".

Then there was crashing and thumping coming from the tree line. It seemed to draw Natsu's attention as he stopped rubbing the dirt.

Tsuna and Lucian only hoped that whatever was coming through the brush wouldn't upset the already unstable box weapon. They stood there waiting for whatever or whoever to come into the clearing with bated breath; Natsu had not noticed them but that could change and not for the better.

Less than a minute passed and Gokudera stumbled out of the brush. He had branches and leaves stuck in his hair and mud stuck all over his once pristine suit pants.

He had not noticed where he was at that point. Gokudera then proceeded to search around for his dark purple UMA's; only stopping his search when he noticed two people in cloaks standing not far from him.

"Hey, have you two seen two dark purple blurs pass by? I was chasing them for a good hour and lost them a few yards away from here." Gokudera puzzled as he asked them.

"…"

That was the only answer needed to be given to Gokudera. He had been following Tsuna and Lucian for an hour and didn't notice they were human not an animal.

"I'll take your silence as a no." The silver haired bomber said as he started to walk past the two.

Then however Gokudera remembered he was on a mission and this area was under lockdown for all civilians; Natsu was a very dangerous animal to deal with.

"Ah, you two shouldn't be here. There's a dangerous animal on the loose and it could easily kill normal civilians."

Again all he got was silence from the two. Then as he was about to approach the two he heard something he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Gao"

This caused Gokudera to pause in fear. Turning to his right he finally saw the small lion cub; it did not seem very happy to see him.

Within seconds the cub became engulfed in blazing Sky flames and was replaced by a blazing dragon of pure fire.

"Shit! You two get out of here, that thing can kill you easily!" Gokudera screamed at Lucian and Tsuna. He was panicking; Natsu was angry and meant business.

Getting into battle position Gokudera pulled out a few pieces of high powered dynamite and threw them at Natsu. It exploded on contact with the flames but didn't seem to do anything to Natsu; except make him mad.

With a piercing roar to the heavens Natsu blazed his way to Gokudera.

Gokudera had become frozen in his place by that roar; the roar was so full of sadness and anger that it pierced his heart as well.

Because Gokudera was not moving or even paying attention to his surroundings Tsuna decided to act.

As Natsu came within striking distance of Gokudera, Tsuna jumped in front of him. He held out his hand and as Natsu made contact the flames became calm.

Slowly the dragon looked at the figure before it; his flames calmed down even farther and started to turn a white/silver with stripes of in it purple.

The dragon lost its form and an adult lion with metal plate on his head and silver flames.

Gokudera just stood there staring; in his mind was one question: 'What the fuck just happened?'

"Gokudera, get away from them!" A voice called from the edge of the tree line. Standing there was Takeshi; looking like he had seen better days.

"Those people are from another mafia familia here to take the box for themselves! They're way stronger than what they seem, so get away from them know!" He was hollering hysterically for Gokudera to act.

Gokudera jumped back just in time to miss a punch to his gut from the Lucian.

(**Author Note**: I'm going to start calling them there code names know~.)

Star had moved in between him and Knight; Knight was still occupied with Natsu in his adult lion form.

"Son of a *&%#$, what is your goddam problem! That box weapon belongs to the Vongola family taking it would cause a war!" Gokudera yelled as he activated his Vongola gear again.

"It is NOT the Vongola's." Said a voice as another cloaked figure joined them in the clearing.

Void didn't look happy. In Star's eyes he seemed really, really angry; probably at the comment about Natsu.

Void continued were he left off.

"That Box Weapon was the property of the "candidate" for Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Natsu was not the property of the Vongola; therefore if we take it then it would be of no concern to the Vongola. Your presence here has no purpose and seeing as your team is badly damaged; I think you have other priorities to attend to."

Gokudera and Yamamoto were speechless; they had forgotten exactly who owned the weapon. They thought that sense it became a part of the Vongola Version X ring it was considered a part of the Vongola family power.

Crashing was heard from the tree line again and everyone turned to see Moon with her weapon out dragging a very beaten up Ryohei behind her with the weapon's chains.

"Good everyone is here." Moon looks at Yamamoto and Gokudera. "Your friend needs medical attention; He's not in immediate danger of dying still needs to be treated. He had seven broken ribs, a broken shoulder blade, broken left ankle, fractured right arm, and three broken fingers, with one hell of a concussion and many bruises and cuts." Moon rattled off the list of injuries.

"I took the liberty of healing the internal damage he had, so he should last until you get back to Italy." Moon didn't really pay attention as she whipped the chain of her weapon launching Ryohei at Gokudera.

He caught him; though with some difficulty.

"Wha…?" Gokudera didn't really understand anything that was happening around him. Things were moving way to fast to catch. All he really understood was the people before him in the Dark Purple cloaks were dangerous.

Moon was standing in front of Knight as was Star and Void. Knight had his hand on Natsu's head and was petting him.

"We leave." Knight said in a monotone voice.

Star, Moon, and Void disappeared in a blur of dark purple and in a quick movement Knight was riding on the back of Natsu, rushing through the forest and out of the Yamamoto's sight.

Gokudera was closer to the lion and its rider and got glimpses at the figure under the hood. He was shocked; the rider's eyes were a bright orange, just like…..

"Tsuna?"

**Author Note**: This is about the * I put next to a few words in the chapter.

The first was about Mana's Weapon. For anyone that doesn't know what a Bardiche is, look it up on google.

The next was when she was fighting. Her speed was what Tsuna's us to be when he went into Dying will mode (the kind that burnt all Tsuna's cloths off besides his undergarments.)

Other than that thanks for reading and I hope you leave a Review.


End file.
